Una nueva carta de triunfo, y un nuevo compañero
by LechugaLoca
Summary: Al final de la guerra, Integra es atrapada por el Mayor. Alucard desapareció, Walter falleció, y no sabe nada de Seras. ¿Qué va a ser de ella ahora? Cuando su carta de triunfo más importante la abandona, puede que ella encuentre a alguien dispuesto a reemplazarlo, incluso entre las filas enemigas. ¿Puede usarse la frase de "un monstruo reemplaza a otro monstruo"?
1. Chapter 1

**N. de la A**: Hola a todo el mundo! Hace mucho que no aparecía por aquí subiendo algo nuevo, pido disculpas por ello. Pero mis musos parecen haberse marchado por el momento, así que no actualizaré ninguna de mis historias incompletas -por ahora-. Bloqueo de escritor :(

Y como es de esperar en estas situaciones, cuando pierdo el hilo o el interés en mis historias, de pronto nace otra idea diferente. Ahora es el turno del hombre lobo (creo que nunca había escrito sobre él) ¿recuerdan que dije que tenía planeado hacer un Hans/Integra? Pues, aquí está..veamos cómo va a resultar (debo decir que es _una_ de las _dos_ historias centradas en ellos que pretendo compartirles).

Dedicada a **Mayra Niimura** porque fue la primera -y única- en apoyarme cuando recién mencioné la idea de hacer un HansxIntegra.

Y mis agradecimientos especiales a **Abrilius** por su apoyo y las ganas que me echó para que al fin me decidiera a escribirla. Fueron tus historias AxI donde mencionabas al s̶e̶x̶y̶ capitán y tu paciencia leyéndome en facebook lo que al fin dio sus frutos jajaja

Espero les guste la nueva historia (y no quieran matarme, siempre seré fan incondicional de AxI...pero quería variar XD)

*Ubicada al final del manga, con algunas -varias- modificaciones a la trama original.

*Título terrible, por favor, acepto sugerencias! xD (en serio)

_Carpe Diem_

* * *

**Una nueva carta de triunfo...y un nuevo compañero**

**~.~.~**

Integra dejó su mirada perderse entre las grietas que surcaban la pared de su celda aérea. _Alucard se había ido._

La realidad la golpeó inevitablemente como un rayo de luz, quemando su interior con la culpa y la rabia. Su siervo vampiro había desaparecido ante sus propios ojos, aquel ser que ella creía inmortal, el que nunca la dejaría…ya no estaba. Ni siquiera tenía noticias de Seras, ¿estaba viva? ¿Habría caído en manos de los nazis, como ella? ¿Se habría consumido ya Londres bajo las llamas? y la Reina, ¿qué haría?

El mar de preguntas se desbordó por su organismo; inquietudes sin respuesta, nerviosas, anhelantes.

Pasos lentos sonaron por el pasillo a su izquierda. La joven no se inmutó.

Max Montana sonrió ufano mientras conducía su regordete cuerpo frente a las celdas vacías de su zeppelín. Tras él, el Doc imitó su sonrisa, con esa mirada de científico loco que anhela la sangre. Cerrando la escolta, iba el guardaespaldas silencioso.

La figura vestida de blanco del Comandante apareció al otro lado de la reja, su sonrisa odiosa corrió por su cara, dándole un aire de dichosa maldad. Allí, frente a él —y encerrada bajo su prisión—, tenía a la líder de Hellsing, el último bastión de lucha había caído entre sus manos. Inglaterra podía considerarse perdida.

"Buenos días, _fräulein _—saboreó las palabras con malicia—. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

La muchacha clavó en él una mirada de odio, sus ojos azules eran la expresión máxima del desprecio mientras su boca se mantuvo cerrada. No iba a darle en el gusto de charlar con él.

Montana sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cabeza. "Vaya modales, y yo que hice de todo para que te sintieras cómoda".

El Doc miró la mesa adosada a la pared; el plato de comida estaba intacto, ni siquiera había bebido.

"¿Qué quieres?" terminó por inquirir, deseando que su figura desapareciera lo más pronto posible de su campo de visión.

"Charlar, por supuesto —se acercó a la reja y le sonrió—. Hace mucho que no tenemos una buena conversación".

Integra apoyó la espalda a la pared cuando el Mayor comenzó a hablar. Cada letra, cada palabra que él pronunciaba tenía la intención de herirla, de hacerla consciente de su derrota y de su sufrimiento. Pero ella no lo iba a demostrar, nunca y menos ante un ser como él.

Esos tres hombres de allí en frente no la verían rogar ni suplicar por su vida, ni por su país. Si ella iba a sobrevivir, lo haría sin implorar ni mendigar piedad. Acabaría con ese comandante loco para siempre, asegurándose que jamás volviera a la vida de nuevo. Era una promesa. Por ella, por Inglaterra, por sus compañeros de trabajo; por Walter…y por su siervo desaparecido.

:::::

Hans observó —estoico y silencioso como siempre—, al Mayor regocijarse en su alegría, dando paso a otro de sus largos discursos que pretendían ser emotivos. Habló acerca de sus estrategias utilizadas para llevar a cabo ¡oh, tan brillante plan! Explicó, otra vez, cómo se había deshecho de Alucard y cómo había capturado a la propia líder de Hellsing entre sus garras. La victoria era suya. La Reina tendría que ceder, Inglaterra caería a sus pies en cuestión de días, y Europa la secundaría. Por fin, el mundo entero sería víctima de su guerra y terminaría sujeto a su voluntad.

Mientras el Mayor se extasiaba a sí mismo y el extraño "médico" lo alababa por su grandiosa inteligencia —_lame suelas—_, el Capitán contempló a la prisionera por entre los barrotes de la celda.

—No te queda nada, _fräulein._ Tu carta de triunfo te ha abandonado, tus soldados han muerto, tu draculina desapareció —el Comandante sonrió ante la cara estoica de Integra, que no dio señales de estar escuchándolo si quiera—, tu mayordomo te traicionó… ¿qué es lo que te queda?

La sola mención de Walter hizo que la rubia cambiara su expresión, aunque de forma muy fugaz. Hans detectó un movimiento minúsculo en la comisura de la boca, que desapareció en el instante mismo, opacado bajo su férreo control emocional.

—Puede que hayas ganado una batalla, Mayor —las palabras fluyeron lentas entre la línea apretada de sus labios—. Pero la guerra aún no ha terminado.

La abultada barriga del comandante alemán se agitó producto de las risas de su dueño. _¿La guerra no ha terminado? Por supuesto que no, aún quedaba mucho por destruir._

—Te tengo a ti, y esta vez ya no está tu mascota para salvarte. No tienes a nadie. Estás sola.

Montana dio la vuelta, librando —por fin— a la chica de su indeseada presencia y deshizo el camino en retroceso; pisándole los talones iba el Doc, que ya maquinaba algunas frases para el próximo discurso frente a la realeza.

Integra miró su pie encadenado. La cuerda de metal se aferraba a su tobillo derecho y corría, serpenteante, a pegarse cual lapa a la pared, reteniéndola a ella.

Dejó salir un suspiro —entre rabia y frustración— mientras su cabeza se apoyaba contra la pared y su cabello atrapaba bolas de polvo en el piso. Y así, en esa posición, vio el rostro del hombre que aún no se había marchado con los otros.

El hombre alto de cabello platino la observó fijamente, con sus ojos sombreados por la visera.

Integra ladeó la cabeza, _¿qué era ese hombre? ¿Por qué la miraba así? y, ¿qué había pasado con Seras?_

El Capitán parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, camuflándose de nuevo en la oscuridad que se tragó su silueta.

:::::::

* * *

:::::::

Integra estrechó los ojos en la oscuridad, estaba segura de haber oído un ruido proveniente desde el pasillo. Aguzó el oído, atenta.

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

Luego, ahí estaba otra vez. Era inconfundible. El sonido que emite un cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo.

La joven se puso de pie y esperó, fuese lo que fuese que se acercaba.

La reja que protegía la entrada de su celda crujió, como si alguien lo suficientemente fuerte la doblara como se aprieta un montón de endebles alambres; y por ella entró —o supuso que entró, ya que la oscuridad no la dejaba ver con suficiencia— la figura de alguien.

Integra sintió su aliento atorársele en la garganta en un nudo intrincado de angustia y curiosidad. Dos segundos más tarde, pudo ver a su inesperado visitante. El Capitán nazi estaba frente a ella con la mirada fija y su misma expresión indescifrable de siempre.

La sorpresa tomó lo peor de ella, asustándola. Dio un paso atrás y sus labios se separaron inconscientemente para dar paso a un grito de asombro, que fue sofocado por la mano firme que el hombre puso sin miramientos sobre su boca.

Las cejas de la chica se dispararon hacia lo alto de la frente cuando él invadió su espacio personal, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído derecho y hundiendo la cara en el recoveco marcado entre su cabello y su cuello.

Lo sintió aspirar con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos _¿iba a morderla? _Pero, espera…el capitán no era un vampiro. A decir verdad, no sabía exactamente _qué _era. Lo había visto muy poco: cuando apareció para "atacar" a Walter; cuando se presentó en el campo de batalla para pelear contra Alucard, al igual que el paladín; lo había visto dispararle a la monja (¿o era un cura?) de Iscariote y la última vez había sido cuando dejó a Seras medir sus fuerzas contra él, luego de que el extraño personaje le enseñara —de muy buena gana— la oficina donde se encontraba el Mayor Montana.

Lo demás era algo que no quería recordar. Alucard había desaparecido ante sus propios ojos, víctima de la trampa inesperada del Comandante nazi; Walter —el traidor que le había roto el corazón— había muerto, no sin antes despedirse de ella; Seras no había regresado, lo que la hizo suponer lo peor. Y más tarde ella misma había sido víctima de otro de los engaños de ese Comandante loco, y ahora se encontraba allí, encerrada en sus prisiones sin posibilidades de escape, y sin nadie de su lado.

Pero el Capitán no la mordió; en vez de los dientes sobre su piel, lo que sintió fue la nariz olisqueando la piel sudorosa de su clavícula, olfateando el largo de su cuello, metiéndose entre las hebras de cabello.

El hombre aspiró fuerte contra su piel, llenándose con su esencia. Ella frunció el ceño _¿qué significaba esto? _Cuando él por fin se alejó y la dejó libre, lo único que había cambiado en su expresión era el brillo de sus ojos, ahora parecían más… ¿vivos? Integra no alcanzó a interpretar el gesto cuando él se había agachado para romper con sus manos el grillete que la mantenía atada a la cadena.

Al menos, podía estar segura que no era un humano _(¿alguien en aquella nave lo era?)_ o al menos, no uno "normal".

Integra contempló su pie ahora libre sin decir nada, y luego miró al hombre ante ella. Este no dijo nada —para variar— y se alejó, saliendo por el hueco de la reja destrozada.

Ella lo escuchó avanzar por el pasillo vacío _¿de qué se trataba todo esto?_ No escuchaba nada más que sus pasos solitarios que se alejaban con lentitud _¿la estaba dejando escapar? ¿Era otra de las trampas del Mayor?_ Salió del calabozo con cuidado, el largo y lúgubre pasillo se veía desierto, ningún guardia impuso su presencia allí. Avanzó unos pasos…más allá, semi escondidas entre la oscuridad de una esquina y la pared, se veían las botas de los centinelas caídos. Y al otro lado, recargado contra la pared, esperándola, estaba el capitán de Millenium.

Integra se obligó a dejar sus dudas para más tarde, y lo siguió.

_...Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**N. de la A: **Primeramente, gracias por sus comentarios. No pensé que habría tantos debido a lo "inusual" del emparejamiento :) Luego, respondiendo a las dudas del Doc, Seras y demás, pues diré que esos son los cambios que le hice a la historia jaja. Está ambientada al final del manga, pero con varias modificaciones. Una de ellas es el tema de Walter y del Doc, a este último lo necesitaba vivo para otros planes que ya verán; así como también necesitaba a Seras fuera del camino. Si no, ¿cómo explicar la captura de Integra? En fin, este capítulo es el comienzo de dichas explicaciones, en el próximo se entenderá mejor. Lamento que sea corto, pero es una historia relativamente pequeña, cuyos capítulos no superaran las 2000 palabras, creo.

Otro aviso importante: el capítulo 3 va a demorar, aún no sé cuánto, pero no esperen verlo dentro de una semana o dos. Esto debido a que estoy pasando por uno de esos bajones existenciales y esas burradas, que me impide concentrarme a plenitud en mis cosas. Lechuga necesita un abrazo :c y una taza de helado de chocolate :D

*Para quienes leen mis otras historias en esta página, no las actualizaré POR AHORA, no hasta que acabe esta*.

Cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un PM :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Si Hans de pronto hubiera desaparecido y la hubiera dejado sola, abandonada a su suerte en el mar de pasillos del zeppelin, o si de una puerta secreta hubiera aparecido el Mayor junto al Doc para atarla y practicar con ella mil y un experimentos, Integra no se hubiera asombrado; es lo que se esperaba por lógica. Pero no estaba sucediendo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

El peliblanco solo caminó en silencio y con rumbo fijo, mientras ella aceleró el paso para no perderlo, aun con la sombra de una enorme duda sobre sus intenciones. Le llamó la atención la soledad aparente con la que se encontraron, ¿dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Ella juraría que aún quedaban varios soldados del Tercer Reich que deambulaban por aquí.

¿Habrían salido para atacar lo que quedaba de Londres? ¿Iban a matarla? ¿Qué diría la Reina? El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando una mano fuerte la atrapó por el brazo y la mantuvo apegada a él, sin cambiar la expresión. Integra levantó la vista, odiaba que él fuera tan alto, casi tanto como…pero entonces los escuchó; dos guardias venían charlando por el otro extremo del pasillo, a punto de encontrarse de frente con ellos. El Capitán la jaló del brazo y siguió su rumbo, como si nada. Los dos hombres les dirigieron miradas interrogantes, pero toda pregunta murió en la boca al ver la expresión seria del hombre lobo. Si él la llevaba, sería porque el Mayor lo requería.

Se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino, luego de haber hecho un leve saludo militar ante su capitán. Cuando sus voces se perdieron tragadas por uno de los tantos recovecos de los pasillos, Integra se vio libre de nuevo. Iba a decir algo, pero ya estaban frente a una gran puerta que, a juzgar por su apariencia, debía ser la salida trasera del zeppelin. Hans la abrió para ella, y dos minutos más tarde estaban los dos de pie a una distancia prudente de la fortaleza de Montana, contemplándola mientras se distinguía entre el montón de escombros de lo que una vez fuera un radiante barrio inglés.

Integra se giró hacia su compañero.

"Si fueras tan amable de decirme _qué_ hago aquí".

El hombre le devolvió una mirada neutra, casi aburrida. _¡Pero es que ese hombre nunca decía nada, maldita sea! _Inhaló aire para protestar, cuando vio que él le tendía la mano, con algo que parpadeaba de un color rojizo en la palma.

Lo cogió por inercia.

Un detonador.

De haber sido _otra _chica, Integra hubiera dejado caer la mandíbula; pero como se trataba de ella, se contuvo con abrir mucho los ojos ante el asombro del descubrimiento. Miró aturdida al hombre silencioso ante ella, que le devolvió la mirada tranquilo, casi como si sonriera, casi. Su pulgar rozó el botón rojo, tentado a ejercer presión.

Pero, ¿por qué? Era esa la pregunta que rondaba cual fantasma en pena por su cabeza, _¿por qué él? ¿Por qué?_ Pero no había tiempo para cuestionamientos morales ni para buscar respuestas profundas, así que optó por lo más aceptable —porque sí—.

La explosión envió lenguas de fuego hacia el azul del cielo nocturno, y una oleada de aire caliente que se azotó contra la piel de su cara, echándole a volar los cabellos. Todas las instalaciones del dirigible nazi fueron consumidas por la nube de fuego que lo masticó hasta reducirlo a simples escombros que crujían lamentándose mientras cedían a la sed devoradora de las llamas. En un par de segundos, la gran fortaleza de Montana se vio reducida a cenizas, con su propio Comandante y todos sus seguidores adentro.

::::

* * *

::::

Integra miró a su acompañante mientras caminaba a su lado. No había ninguna señal extraña en sus facciones, estaba sereno, normalmente serio. Acababa de traicionar a su Comandante y entregarlo a la muerte a manos de la mujer que se supone debía detestar _(porque eran enemigos, ¿cierto?)_ y sin embargo, iba allí sin la menor gota de arrepentimiento, o al menos este no se visualizaba. Se preguntó hacia dónde caminaban ahora.

"Bueno, me estoy cansando de tanto misterio. ¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora?"

Ella era una mujer de poca paciencia, tener que caminar con un desconocido, ex enemigo y que además ni le dirigía la palabra estaba resultando desconcertante. Para su desesperación, Hans se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia adelante; buscó con su mirada y lo único que vio fue una calle larga y solitaria en donde aún brillaban algunos focos rotos.

"¿Vamos a mi mansión?" Ahora que lo recordaba, ella no sabía si su casa habría sido destruida o no. Seras le había informado que Zorin los había atacado y solo habían logrado sobrevivir algunos contados miembros de los Gansos, ella misma lo había logrado gracias a que Bernadotte había dado su vida en pos de la suya. Espera…

"¿Dónde está Seras Victoria? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

El peliblanco parpadeó como si no comprendiera.

"Seras, la vampiresa bajo mis órdenes. La última vez que la vi estaba por enfrentarse a ti".

Un estrechamiento en los ojos rojizos le demostró que sabía de quién le hablaba, y como segunda señal él se llevó momentáneamente la mano sobre el pecho, como recordando. Luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió caminando.

"¡Espera! _Maldita sea, ¿por qué no habla? _¿A dónde vas?"

La calle llegaba a su final y luego no había más que campo abierto. La paciencia de la rubia terminó por agotarse. Muy agradecida por salvarla podía estar, pero él aún seguía siendo un misterio y un desconocido, uno que además ni siquiera se dignaba a hablarle. ¿Sería mudo?

"Okey, esto es todo. Yo me largo" —dijo sentándose sobre un poste caído y mirando desafiante al hombre que se detuvo un poco más allá, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Hans ladeó la cabeza, y señaló el camino una vez más, pero ella no se movió.

"Si no me dices AHORA hacia dónde vamos, no sigo. Me cansé".

Vaya terquedad de mujer, aunque no podía culparla. Eran enemigos hasta hace unos minutos, ¿cómo iba a confiar 100% en él todavía? El peliblanco suspiró, _¿cómo hacerle saber hacia dónde la llevaba sin la necesidad de hablar?_ Y de pronto se le ocurrió; ella había preguntado por la draculina, la chica rubia con la cual se había enfrentado en ese combate tan…inusual.

Se devolvió hacia la mujer que lo miraba sentada con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, y le hizo una seña. Integra lo miró…y abrió los ojos ante su mueca.

Hans estaba…tratando de mostrarle algo.

Puso ambas manos delante de su pecho, ahuecadas, como si agarrara dos cosas redondas, dos grandes cosas… "¿Seras? ¿Sabes dónde está?" —Integra se había puesto de pie de inmediato. Hans asintió con la cabeza, y luego se llevó la mano hacia la cara, tapándose el ojo izquierdo. Integra se sorprendió— ¿…Pip? ¿Cómo…?

Ahora que había recobrado su atención de nuevo, él siguió andando, y ella lo siguió.

"Más te vale que no me estés engañando".

:::

La oleada invasora de ghouls no había llegado hasta los campos aledaños de la ciudad, gracias a dios, y estos se hallaban relativamente en buen estado. Integra pudo ver varias casas diseminadas a lo largo del valle en perfecto estado, aunque dudaba que tuvieran gente en su interior.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, estaban de pie ante el jardín olvidado de una antigua casona pintada de verde. Hans abrió la puerta de metal y caminó por el sendero empedrado. Integra miró desconfiada a su alrededor.

La mano grande dio tres toques con la aldaba, y a los pocos segundos alguien parecía correr en el interior antes de abrir la puerta.

"Oh, es usted".

Integra escuchó el sonido de un arma apoyarse contra el piso, y esa voz…caminó hacia adelante, haciendo a un lado el cuerpo alto del capitán nazi para ver mejor.

"¿Seras?"

"¡Lady Integra! —la chica saltó a sus brazos— ¡Estás viva!"

Luego la revisó por todos lados, inspeccionado que no tuviera ningún daño, casi como haría una mamá con sus pequeños. Integra carraspeó, y Seras se alejó riéndose.

"Lo siento, Sir. Es que, pensé que usted… —luego miró al hombre junto a ella— ¿usted la salvó? ¿Y el Mayor?"

"Muerto —respondió Integra con total simpleza— volamos el zeppelin en mil pedazos".

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro, miró a Hans y luego a su jefa, para luego sonreír abiertamente y tomarla de la mano para hacerla entrar.

"Venga, Sir. Hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablarle".

"No tengo duda de ello".

"Y, ¿qué hacemos con el Capitán?"

Integra se dio media vuelta para mirar al hombre de pie en la puerta, estudiándola con la mirada. Repasó los últimos acontecimientos en su mente, trató de hallar algunas respuestas, y finalmente suspiró.

"Él se quedará con nosotros, Seras. Vamos a necesitarlo".

_...continuará..._


End file.
